Rage and Pure Lust
by pyromaniac2234
Summary: Scorpius traps Rose in an empty classroom, whats a girl to do?


**Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic in quite a few years, I hope you enjoy rose and scorpius as much as I do, when I first saw they had stories on here I thought 'they're just kids j.k. Rowling wrote about to end the series' but as I got hooked on everyone's different views it became clear that perhaps their story gives writers the ability to imagine different outcomes without anyone knowing the true result. And so, here it goes.**

_Seventh year_

Rose rushes down the halls trying to escape the sneering image of one despicable, Scorpius Malfoy. Her cloak swooshed loudly as she tried to drown out the voice down the corridor calling out to her.

"What's got your knickers in a twist _Weasley" _sneered Malfoy as he draws closer, no doubt thanks to those long legs of his. "'Fraid to see the final charms grade?"

He cornered her between an empty classroom and a dead-end

'Damn' Rose thought, she could have sworn the second left after the witches hump was a short cut to the 1st floor. She's was just too bedraggled to think properly. What, with Malfoy's smirk on her tail.

Rose slowly turned to look at Malfoy, contempt in her voice as she states

"There's no way I would even give the final grade a second thought," she raises her chin triumphantly "I didn't get a single thing wrong!"

Her defiance annoys Malfoy to no end; everyone always falls all over him, and why not? Not only is he to inherit a fortune as soon as he's done with school but he also has the most stunning looks of his year, hell the whole school. With His platinum blonde hair, aquiline nose, metal-grey eyes, qudditch body and not to mention his amazing brains. It's no wonder the only one who ever stood up to him, would be the one witch who'd beat him at almost everything they'd compete against. Rose Weasley was the only challenge left to a boy like Scorpius Malfoy.

As Rose backs against the wall ready for another fight Scorpius can't help but notice the beautiful way her hair shines in the light, like bright fire. Or her perfect figure, curved in all the rights places that simply drive boys mad. And to top it all off, her gorgeous face with eyes, clear blue and almond shaped. The prettiest girl hands down, boys watch her in lust and girls watch her in envy. Either way she's always the center of attention and never seems to be aware of just how god-damn beautiful she truly is.

Malfoy quickly closes the distance between their bodies until she's forced to back up into the empty classroom. Before she turns around to demand the reason of his attack this time, he quickly closes and locks the door, which will now only open to his command. Pleased that he's caught his prey he grins a grin of pure animalism. As he stalks toward her he says "Too bad I don't care who got the best grade then, eh?"

Rose notices the door closing, she wasn't the smartest witch since her mother for nothing, but she didn't quite catch the different gleam in his eye as she angrily retorts "I don't particularly care what you fancy Malfoy, but don't you have something better to do than harass me?"

"Nothing at the moment I'm afraid" he says this so non-chalantly that Rose can't help the shiver that goes down her spine, she doesn't notice it but Malfoy does. And his grin gets wider, he's getting to her.

Malfoy approaches at a slow pace until Rose is once again, forced to back up, only this time there's the wall and not another room to escape in. she gasps as he continues to advance on her.

Rose tries to make Malfoy lose that suspicious gleam in his eye by saying "well I've had just about enough of this! I've got plenty to do and none of it includes you!"

Malfoy doesn't like hearing this one bit and to show it, his grin lessens and he puts his arms on either side of Rose's head. Her eyes widen as she realizes there's no way to escape.

Malfoy purrs "but I had dearly hoped your plans would've included me, _Rose_" the first time he's used her first name in front of her. "And not your boy- toy, Francis." He adds with contempt.

Rose doesn't recognized how dangerously low Malfoys voice was when he said that last part, she defiantly tosses her head and says " he's not MY boy toy you insufferable prick!"

Malfoy lowers his head and says "then what exactly is he dear Rose?"

Rose fights back by shouting "None of your business!"

Wrong words spoken to a Malfoy on the edge of sanity, by being too close and smelling her scent for too long. He knows exactly what he wants to ask next, but before he does he quickly uses his wand and casts a truth spell, where the victim is forced to speak the truth in the next answer they say. Malfoy Narrows his eyes menacingly and angrily asks "Is he your lover?"

"Y-No! We haven't gotten to that part of our relationship; I'm hoping it progresses next week at Hogsmead." Rose blushes to her roots when she's realized what Malfoy did and what she said.

Malfoy grins, "Good girl Rosie, good girl" he continues to press their bodies together until there's no space left. Rose looks up with troubled eyes, un- sure what Malfoy expects with this act he seems to be putting on. Sure, he had done a couple of these close encounters before, but never so directly, and she had hoped to avoid them altogether since it hadn't happened for a while.

Malfoy brings one of his hands up to keep Rose's head in place as he says "because if you had progressed that far with that Ravenclaw nag, I'd be very unhappy, Rose"

Getting sick of him saying her name so familiarly and pressing their bodies together she spits out "It doesn't matter what you feel _Malfoy_" she put as much poison into his name that she could muster "He's who I choose and it has absolutely nothing to do with you!" Rose then musters up her strength and tries to push Malfoy away, sick of touching any part of him.

But Malfoy is ready for her resistance and takes a fistful of her hair, yanking her head so she'd see right in his eyes. "It had _everything_ to do with me!" he yells. Angry from her words, instinct has taken control of him, adding that with her excellent body pressed up against his and her scent, he smashes his lips to hers in pure rage and lust. As soon as he feels her resistance crumble he softens his attack and runs his tongue along her lips, encouraging her mouth to open. When she does he shudders in pure bliss. Never has he tasted anything like Rose fucking Weasley in his life, she tasted like apples and he never wanted to stop. Her arms circle around his head and his arms go down to her hips to pull her closer, he couldn't get enough and it seemed neither could she, Rose made the hottest noises that were like music to his ears but Scorpius put an end to it before he ended up doing something to hasty, she deserved more than a quick tumble. And he was going to be the one to deliver it.

Rose looked at him with desire still clouding her eyes, and Scorpius let out a soft groan, but eventually separated their bodies just enough for some breathing room but not enough to let her go. "_You're_ going to Hogsmead with me next week."

Rose simply smiled and dragged him back for more. The boy, Francis, completely erased from her mind.

**Hope you like. Leave a review?**

**Thx- pyro**


End file.
